


(No Sex) On The Bus

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after. ;)</p><p>Written for PROMPT #001: ON THE BUS (NO SEX) at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No Sex) On The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/14676.html).  
>  _Word Count :_ 5 x 100 words  
>  _Warning(s) :_ Blatant disregard for individual relationships. Let's just say they all have open relationships with their various boyfriends/girlfriends/wives/husbands/fiancés/etc., shall we?  
>  _Author's notes :_ Because there isn't enough group ~~not~~ sex in this fandom…
> 
>  _Other responses to this prompt :_ [Nothing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/262352)
> 
> *Originally, I was going to put all responses for a particular week in one post. I changed my mind for a couple of reasons, so I'm going back and making this it's own entry. The other drabble that was on this page before is now on it's own page, linked above.

Tommy woke to groaning under his ear and the bus bumping along over a rough stretch of road. Head pounding from too much alcohol the night before, he responded with a pained moan of his own.

Turning his face toward warm skin, he inhaled. Adam. With how much they loved to cuddle on bus nights now that they were in Europe, it was a familiar scent to wake up to. What wasn't familiar was the tickle of hairs against his face.

Lifting his head, Tommy forced his eyes open and sucked in a sharp breath. They were both naked. _Fuck_.

  
*

Isaac shifted, stuck halfway between awake and asleep, dream refusing to release him to the start of the day. Sophie was there, with her long hair, soft smile and even softer curves. He moaned, hips pushing up against warm skin. For one blissful moment he thought he was back home.

Slowly, though, curves gave way to angles and soft gave way to firm. Isaac tensed, heart pounding as he opened his eyes and looked down to find a very male, very _not_ Sophie torso draped across his hips, face down. He'd know that curly hair anywhere.

"Neil, what the _fuck_!"

  
*

Cam jerked awake to the sound of Isaac shouting at Neil somewhere near her pounding head. She blinked and pushed herself up onto her elbows, wondering why she was on the floor of the bus. At first, she couldn't comprehend the tangle of limbs and acres of bare skin surrounding her, or why she was naked too.

Glancing to one side, she recognized Brooke's riot of curls covering her face as she slept. On the other side, Cam discovered Sasha, eyes just blinking open, expression echoing Cam's confusion of a moment ago.

"Holy shit," they mumbled at the same time.

  
*

Sutan mouthed along the bare neck under his lips. He loved waking up with a warm, willing boy under him. He didn't remember the who or where, but he wasn't fussed. Sex was sex. Bodies were meant to be shared. Enjoyed. As soon as the headache from too much alcohol the night before fucked off, he intended to enjoy the body under him again. Eyes still closed, he explored with his hands, fingers gliding over smooth, hard muscle.

A quiet groan greeted his ears and then an equally quiet voice whispered, "Sutan?"

Sutan finally opened his eyes and looked. "Terrance?"

  
*

Monte grunted as an elbow dug into his stomach, a knee in his thigh. _What the…_ Eyes closed, he tried to reconcile the dream of home with the realization that if that was true, his house had suddenly grown wheels and really crappy shocks.

Someone groaned and Monte's eyes flew open. He shoved up on his elbows on one of the bus couches, in his underwear, an equally half-naked Taylor draped across him, and discovered they were shockingly overdressed.

Taylor lifted his head and blinked sleep away, asking, "Did we … fuck?"

"New rule!" Monte announced. " _No sex on the bus_!"


End file.
